Truth-Seeking Ball
Naruto chapter 669, page 6 |related jutsu=Six Paths Senjutsu, Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball, Black Receiver |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, |jutsu type=Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Yin–Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Asura Ōtsutsuki, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Hamura Ōtsutsuki, Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Ten-Tails, Toneri Ōtsutsuki~movie canon |debut manga=638 |boruto=No |debut anime=378 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 |movie debut=The Last: Naruto the Movie |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Truth-Seeking Balls are orbs of malleable black chakra, which can alter their form and characteristics in various ways. Though only the size of a fist, each hides within it the power to obliterate an entire forest. Acquisition Those who awaken Six Paths Senjutsu are able to wield Truth-Seeking Balls. Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki appear to have possessed this power naturally,Naruto chapter 690, page 4 whereas others may obtain it by becoming the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, or by receiving it directly from Hagoromo. Entering Tenseigan Chakra Mode also grants the user Truth-Seeking Balls.The Last: Naruto the Movie The number of Truth-Seeking Balls acquired varies from user to user. Acquisition method may determine the number, as both Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha gained ten orbs upon becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki; Obito initially only formed two,Naruto chapter 639, pages 6-8 obtaining the other eight upon gaining control of the Ten-Tails' power.Naruto chapter 640, page 14 Naruto Uzumaki, as well as Asura Ōtsutsuki in the anime, instead gained nine orbs upon receiving power from Hagoromo,Naruto chapter 674, page 1''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 468 while Toneri Ōtsutsuki is depicted with an inconsistent amount. Due to having previously been the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki,Naruto chapter 666, page 6 Obito was able to absorb some of Madara's power, allowing him to transform part of Black Zetsu into a single Truth-Seeking Ball.Naruto chapter 665, pages 16-17 Usage When not in use, Truth-Seeking Balls generally float behind the user's back in a circular formation, though two of Obito's float behind his hands,Naruto chapter 643, page 4 Hagoromo's float beneath him while levitating,Naruto chapter 670, page 2 and Hamura's instead form a sigmoidal formation. The orbs are always on standby once created,Naruto chapter 669, pages 6-7 and users cannot create additional orbs after the initial acquisition number; thus, orbs that are lost for whatever reason cannot be replaced. In Naruto's case, the orbs currently under his control disappear and reappear alongside his chakra cloak,Naruto chapter 695, page 4 while the orbs he has discarded remain active.Naruto chapter 660, page 10 Clones are not created with orbs of their own,Naruto chapter 675, page 10 though the user can temporarily transfer them to a clone.Naruto chapter 686, pages 10-11 Truth-Seeking Balls encompass the power of all five basic natures,Naruto chapter 689, page 5 and as such they surpass both kekkei genkai and kekkei tōta. By combining the various natures inside the orbs, it is possible to produce a variety of effects. They are capable of instantly turning anything they touch to dust in a manner similar to Dust Release, though this does not always occur.Naruto chapter 672, page 16 If imbued with Yin–Yang Release, the orbs can nullify any ninjutsu they touch and thus become impervious to it; this includes negating the regenerative qualities of Impure World Reincarnation, making it possible to permanently damage and kill those reincarnated by the technique.Naruto chapter 642, pages 4-5 However, the orbs are incapable of nullifying senjutsu,Naruto chapter 642, pages 14-16 as according to Naruto, natural energy can be used to combat itself.Naruto chapter 643, page 4 The orbs are similar to Tailed Beast Balls,Fourth Databook, page 309 and in fact, Naruto can use them to create his Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken.Naruto chapter 676, page 13 Similarly, Obito was able to convert one of his orbs into black receivers, allowing him to use the Six Red Yang Formation.Naruto chapter 643, pages 9-11Fourth Databook, page 255 While in their default sphere form, the orbs can be launched as high-speed projectiles,Naruto chapter 666, page 5 expanded to enormous sizes in an instant,Naruto chapter 640, pages 5-7 and applied to the user's wounds to quickly heal them.Naruto chapter 643, page 3 Whatever their shape, users can only control the orbs within 70 metres of their location, allowing opponents to disable them by transporting them elsewhere. If the user is killed or similarly incapacitated, their Truth-Seeking Balls will disintegrate alongside any black receivers they created.Naruto chapter 680, pages 10-11 Shape Transformation Truth-Seeking Balls can be controlled individually or combined together; in both cases, by understanding the power of , the orbs can be shaped into a variety of forms. Because the high-density chakra is in a condensed state, it can be pulled and stretched into a smooth and flat consistency, as well as freely manipulated into any other shape. Hiruzen Sarutobi theorised that there is a limit to how long the orbs can maintain a certain shape, though this was never confirmed. Most users are able to reshape their Truth-Seeking Balls without any special effort,Naruto chapter 673, page 1 though Obito does so by passing them through holes that temporarily form in his hands. The orbs can also wrap around the user's body to form a protective shell.Naruto chapter 641, pages 8-9 Though highly durable, this defence can still be broken by attacks that cannot be nullified, such as powerful senjutsu and taijutsu.Naruto chapter 651, pages 12-13''Naruto'' chapter 669, pages 15-16 Gudōdama 1.png|Stretched around the user as a defence. Gudōdama 2.png|A weapon with adjustable length and thickness, called a in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Blazing. Obito on defensive.png|The Sword of Nunoboko (left hand) and a shield (right hand). Obito generates Receiver.png|Converted into black receivers. Obito stops Naruto and Sasuke.png|Used similar to chakra arms. Truth-Seeking Orb Platform.png|Reshaped to serve as a platform. Obito Second Transformation.png|Obito's shakujō. Madara Jinchuriki anime.png|Madara's shakujō. NTCM and SPSM.png|Naruto's .Naruto chapter 675, page 11 Tenseigan Influence While in Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Toneri could enhance his Truth-Seeking Balls by infusing them with glowing green chakra. Rather than simple black constructs, Toneri demonstrated the ability to transform one of these glowing orbs into an ornate golden cage. He could also combine them to create a massive vortex capable of blasting through the moon's surface and a giant sword capable of cutting the entire moon in half. Trivia * The term comes from Mahāyāna Buddhism. The kanji 求 means to wish for, while the in Mahāyāna doctrine is to find the ultimate truth within one's own mind. * If the Truth-Seeking Balls contain natural energy, users should not be able to add ninjutsu-negating Yin–Yang Release to them, as natural energy is precisely what causes other jutsu to become immune to erasure. * Despite stating that the orbs are wielded by Six Paths Senjutsu users, the fourth databook does not classify this technique as senjutsu. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 and Jump Force, Truth-Seeking Balls give off a purple glow. In the former, Obito employs the orbs in several unique ways, such as forming scythes, drills, spinning disks, and hands capable of firing Tailed Beast Balls. * In Naruto: Shinobi Collection Shippū Ranbu, Obito has a technique called , in which he combines his Truth-Seeking Balls into a single expanding orb that obliterates the surrounding area. The technique refers to the Trailokya, the three realms of karmic rebirth in Buddhist cosmology. References es:Bola de la Búsqueda de la Verdad id:Bola Kebenaran sr:Тражење истините лопте